


Razgriz

by CuspidsCorona



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuspidsCorona/pseuds/CuspidsCorona
Summary: 圣子降临时间线结束数月后，克劳德从神罗救出了失去力量、身体被暂时锁在少年形态的萨菲罗斯，并决定将他带往忘却之都，让星球来给予判决。但旅程向来不会一帆风顺，盖娅与神罗都各有计划，与此同时，某些旧时代的幽灵也开始重回人间。





	1. 幻痛

**Author's Note:**

> Razgriz是一种传说中的恶魔，我在Ace Combat 5:The Unsung War中读到它的故事：  
> 历史剧变时 拉兹格瑞兹展露其姿 首先是作为黑暗的鬼神  
> 身为魔鬼 它倾尽力量 将死亡之雨遍洒大地 然后逝去  
> 当沉眠结束 拉兹格瑞兹将会再临  
> 这一次作为伟大的英雄
> 
> 本文开头及后续更新的英文或拉丁文引用均来自AC5，在此一并注明。

 

> _Amisdst the eternal waves of time_
> 
> _From a ripple of change shall the storm rise_
> 
> _Out of the abyss peer the eyes of a demon_
> 
> _Behold the Razgriz, its wings of black sheath_

　　◆◇  
　　  
　　爱丽丝·盖恩斯巴勒在生命溪流中漫步。  
　　  
　　她坚定而平和。尽管对于萨菲罗斯的恐惧不曾消褪，但女子依旧像从前那般，将自己的使命完成得很好——在驯顺、纯净的能量环绕下，她正一步步把盖娅从衰微之途拉回正轨。这些都并非易事。好在她有个小太阳时时刻刻暖照着。扎克斯·菲尔不是古代种，他需要学的还有很多。不过如今女子有无尽的时间，足够把赛特拉的传说、天空大地的历史，以及未能及时送到的八十八封信慢慢地讲给他听。  
　　  
　　天灾之子失去形体，他不散的诅咒却依旧徘徊世间。直到圣大福音喷出地表那一刻，星球才终于开始了反击。  
　　两年是段难熬的时光。爱丽丝知道那个男人在计划什么，但她必须首先做她该做的事。  
　　她试着与迷失的灵魂交谈。与积聚黑暗的萨菲罗斯相反，纯白从她脚下延展：对陨石的防守虽然耗去了生命溪流许多力量，但也同样集结了战斗的意志，这让唤醒的工作变得容易。女子不断奔波，像穿行林间的白鸟，聆听、传唱着风语。  
　　天际的暗影从未停止滋长。星痕扩散，给溪流带去许多苦痛的灵魂，他们裹挟着太多怨恨，无法融入应许之地，只能在天堂门外徘徊。到那个人的思念体成功重回世间时，爱丽丝感到自己正面对前所未有的阻力。  
　　  
　　“……克劳德。”  
　　女子对于萨菲罗斯会再威胁到自己深爱的友人这一点极为愤怒。尽管她无比相信着金发的剑士，以及那个人优柔表象下坚毅的内核。  
　　“别忘了他还有我们呢。”刺猬头特种兵溜达到她身边，双手叉腰，“那小子能做到的。如果他打不起精神了，我们就去给他加把劲。”  
　　  
　　事实上也的确如此。克劳德·斯特莱夫获得了胜利。再一次地。  
　　与此同时在星球的里侧，最深的夜已经过去，属于盖娅的战斗宣告打响。首先被净化的是星痕，接着对于溪流中那些巡游的黑暗的驱逐也开始了。与其对抗会产生被酸烧蚀的锐痛，但这与给敌方造成的损失相比都不算什么。  
　　女子第一次正面扛下了萨菲罗斯的愤怒而没有退却。即便遭受重创，杰诺瓦所散发出的威压依旧使人畏惧。  
　　“你会失败。”  
　　她盯住那双狠戾的竖瞳，尽力平静地说出这句话。  
　　“你会失败，就像你的母亲一样。”  
　　  
　　男人曾经对落荒而逃的爱丽丝发出嗤嘲，可是现在他节节败退。  
　　是因为克劳德。女子突然醒悟。萨菲罗斯太过把注意力放在对克劳德的报复上，以至于他并未太过重视她的行动。现在局面颠倒过来了。盖娅的内里正在蜕变，从今开始的漫长年岁里，她会愈发强大、最终重焕生机。而对于萨菲罗斯，他把克劳德作为核心的那一刻起，这就是一场注定失败的战役。  
　　——可怕的是，他本人似乎并不在意。  
　　黑翼的魔鬼从地狱向外凝望，将作为人类的过去、噬星的野望，甚至对于自身的记忆都全部舍弃，却始终铭记着某个特别的名字。  
　　爱丽丝对这种狂烈的执念感到迷惑不安，却也束手无策。  
　  
　　  
　　“我们应该告诉他。”  
　　女子在生命溪流中漫步。她难得地露出了犹豫的神色，长长的发辫散开来，无重力般轻柔地漂浮着。  
　　“可距离那时候并没过去多久。扎克斯，我不希望他难过，哪怕那个人的威胁不再那么致命。”  
　　黑发的英雄这次沉默许久。  
　　他明白爱丽丝的感受：杰诺瓦的问题最终还是应当由星球自己解决。他们的朋友承受得太多了，不论是失去的痛苦，还是守护的责任。但萨菲罗斯已经锚定核心，这意味着溪流对他的磨蚀极其缓慢——他将一次又一次地回归，每次都留下更深的刻痕。  
　　克劳德的余生，也会因此而全部冰封在银白的永冬之中吧。  
　　  
　　“我倒觉得他应该比谁都清楚。”扎克斯说，“‘自己和萨菲罗斯之间必然要做个了结’——也许下一秒，也许一百年后。”  
　　他故作轻松地耸了耸肩。  
　　  
　　“长痛不如短痛咯。”  
　　  
　　  
　　

  
　　◆◇  
　　  
　　克劳德其实经常故意路过米德加城郊。他会小心翼翼保持在摩托车引擎声传不过去的距离，飞快地远远望上一眼。  
　　  
　　最开始明明是一切都好的。很多事结束了，等待去完成的事也不少。青年笨拙又认真地适应着新生活，甚至有足够的勇气陪蒂法故地重游，卡姆镇、忘却之都、尼布尔海姆……往昔如水一般漱过，只在心中留下昨日的悲喜。  
　　罪孽的终末不是泪流，而是背负苦痛与希望继续活下去。克劳德对这点十分清楚。不需要为过去故作姿态，遇到阻碍就挥剑斩开。  
　　曾经那个梦想当特种兵的孩子早就长大了。  
　　  
　　  
　　然而锋刃百战无忌却会被雨水锈蚀。  
　　——不知从何时起“稳定”开始变质。它崩溃得如此之快。从裂隙中伸出了锁链，黑暗的过去是它们的土壤。这些心魔拖拽着强大的剑士一步步远离人群。等克劳德突然惊觉时，他已经盯着整整三页第七天堂的未接来电愣了许久。  
　　星痕的确加重了疏离，却不是最初的诱因。它发源自一个稀疏平常的下午，青年站在十字路口，猛烈的心悸突然击中了他——那是没有任何由来、却刻骨铭心的恐慌。映入眼帘的所有事物仿佛都准备致他于死地。纷繁的脚步声震耳欲聋，信号灯闪烁飞旋成光怪陆离的色彩。信息汹涌咆哮，漫过原本坚实的堤坝，像狂怒的海。  
　　剑士四肢脱力踉跄着后退。他扶住墙试图平复自己，但无济于事。  
　　拯救世界的英雄就这么落荒而逃了。  
　　没有告诉任何人。  
　　  
　　这不正常。  
　　克劳德知道自己一定有什么地方出了问题，可是他错误地将其归咎于自身的软弱，并未考虑到那些创痛本就具备的可怕力量。从十四岁摸到枪开始，他踏过的战场或许名不见经传，但在遍洒鲜血这点上却无一例外。梦想从未实现，昔日的英雄堕落成魔，家乡化为火海。而后是四年漫长的处刑，脆弱魂灵撑不起怪物的外壳，躲进了亡友的影子里。他追逐、犯错、失去……四分五裂然后重构，抓着破坏剑继续前进。  
　　那时克劳德无比现实地活着。他太忙了，忙得没时间思考自己流过多少血受过多少伤，直至终幕落下。灾厄尘埃落定，战友各奔东西，而人世间最普通、也是离他最遥远的被一下子摆到眼前：生活。  
　　吃穿住行，柴米油盐，家长里短。  
　　时间的流逝变得很慢，慢到每天看上去都一样。命运的枷锁去除了，青年现在有机会去做以前来不及做的事。他学得很快，从买菜到调酒再到机车改装。  
　　还有思考，还有愧疚。　  
　　  
　　再后来，他感到置身事外。  
　　  
　　并不是不担心孩子的病情，也并不是对什么都毫无触动。克劳德依旧是克劳德，然而他似乎变得“残缺”。细腻的温情偶尔满溢，却无法长留心中。当正常的社交不再被危险环境压抑，剑士自身的冷漠就被格外凸显出来。他甚至会排斥友人的善意。  
　　旧伤还在隐隐作痛，可士兵也没能够习惯和平。他开始逃，从熟悉的环境中剥离，身边只有芬里尔，以及荒原的风、星辰和沙子。  
　　——什么是“家”？  
　　烈火焚尽的森林只要还留下种子就能够重新开始生长，云却始终漂泊无依。它没有根系。  
　　  
　　青年盯着自己的手，两个月前它们轮动巨刃和正宗再度交击。复活的死神说他变强了。他对这评论又惊又疑。  
　　如果说卡达裘三人带来了什么勉强称得上有益的影响，那就是让克劳德重拾斗志，意识到自己需要回到朋友们中间去，需要放下回忆往前看。不过“意识到”也只是改变的起始罢了。战斗结束的次日，青年从泉歌中醒来，望着太阳升起。他第三次杀死了那个人，可前路还很漫长。  
　　  
　　  
　　他曾伤得很重，但不只有肉体才会留下疤痕。  
　　千百年的进化将许多本能深植于人类的骨血中，其中也包括面对危险时的应激反应：高度戒备让他时刻准备战斗，而麻木与逃避让他远离纷争、保持“安全”。无数个夜晚他无法沉入深眠。噩梦般的身影在脑中回闪，长刃穿透胸口，将极寒的幻痛渗进每一寸骨肉。  
　　  
　　萨菲罗斯或许于世间销声匿迹了，但在克劳德心里，他却始终不肯死去。  
　　

 

　　　　  
　　◆◇  
　　  
　　“自我”就像冰山。  
　　显露于表面、能够被传达的部分只有八分之一，而剩下的庞大未知隐匿在水下，也许永远不见天日。但如果是那个人的话，一定可以将冰洋下的八分之七也一并发掘出来。  
　　——克劳德会使我变得完整。  
　　男人这般确信着。  
　　  
　　他尝试观测自己的情感。这些他原以为已经被神性抹消的瑕疵，不知为何能苟延残喘至今，并且成为了现在唯一的消遣。悲伤、怜悯、爱……假设这些软弱的成分被限制甚至删除了的话，萨菲罗斯思忖，这是否意味着愤怒、恨意与执着会相应地得到增强，甚至推向极限呢。  
　　  
　　绵长的钝痛持续干扰着他的思维，穿胸而过的长钉似乎有些松动，可惜这对减缓折磨并无帮助。不论眼睛睁开还是闭上都只有无尽的、令人厌恶的莹绿。即便已经离开生命溪流，高浓度的魔晄依旧压制和侵蚀着他——它们中似乎还掺杂着更具威摄力的成分，他记得那种烧灼感，是那个古代种的成果。这些小束缚放到以前都根本不足为惧，萨菲罗斯对此恼怒不已，但紧接着他告诉自己，恼怒只是源于无能。  
　　谁让他吃了败仗。男人从没对做出的决定有过悔意，他也明白所走的每一步都需要承担相应的后果。  
　　少年的躯壳是残余力量在重组与生存需求下能达到的最优解。生命的韧度加强，缺点是对疼痛的抗性减弱，因此他难以呼吸，也难以死去。杰诺瓦细胞困兽般地悲鸣，萨菲罗斯忽略了它们，将思维拧向“母亲”。千百年深囚地底的岁月大概并不会比这轻松，更何况背后插上管子，持续地朝体内导入着成分不名的药物。  
　　——既然她能够做到，没理由我不可以。  
　　如今的萨菲罗斯已不再是狂信徒了，但还是习惯将杰诺瓦称作母亲。不论那是古代种还是天外之灾都不重要，重要的是她赋予了自己新的意义和使命。他会是她最值得骄傲的继承者，并且最终，他会超越她。  
　　这条路必定漫长，好在他有的是时间。  
　　  
　　左臂比印象中要脆弱无力得多。痛觉如烧炽的刀刮过皮肉剜住舟骨，熔岩顺着裂口渗入，炙烤着内里。神罗在这方面总是十分细心。萨菲罗斯毫不怀疑他们曾费尽心思想废掉自己挥刀的手，但多一个制造牵制的点似乎更为合算。他冷笑起来。起码能让他们多苟延残喘那么一两分钟。  
　　不过在那之前，他需要在这幅羸弱的身体里活下去。  
　　  
　　克劳德。  
　　男人相信他的人偶早晚会发现这件事，这让看似无终的封锁有了盼头。他试着连接上克劳德的梦境，将自己经受的一切毫无保留地灌注进去，品味那个灵魂在共鸣下的颤抖。  
　　——我依然想着你，并且我要证明给你看。  
　　我要看着你复仇。让怨恨和诅咒层层沉积，构筑起你我归乡的路。我们将一直厮杀，直到完成战斗的宿命为止。  
　　  
　　男人就这样怀着满腔渴望，期待着死敌的到来：金发的剑士终会切开所有企图阻拦他的人，拖着巨刃走上阶梯，站在他面前。  
　　就像多年前他站在母亲面前一样。  
　　只不过那双蓝眼里应当只有仇恨和恐惧，萨菲罗斯想，真是美好的色彩。  
　　  
　　然后那个人会给自己带来毁灭，还有新生。


	2. 复活

　　路法斯·神罗有时候思考，是什么给了自己勇气去做这个决定。他的内驱力通常出于强欲，偶尔来自于该死的正义感。后者平时几乎不会出现，却总是在关键时刻跳出来左右战局。  
　　  
　　“重聚”事件之后他调出了萨菲罗斯与克劳德的战斗录像。记录本来就残缺不全，那两人不可思议的高速更让能获得的信息进一步减少，不过路法斯并没因此错过关键。  
　　——“我不会成为回忆。”  
　　仿佛只是玩够了一样餮足的语气。青年感到这证实了自己的猜想：那个人既然能回来第一次，就能回来第二次，如同心魔，即便被击败也无法被杀死。  
　　可是这样的冲击，米德加还能承受几回？  
　　人类输不起了。  
　　  
　　三周后塔克斯们再次造访大空洞。显而易见这里从两千年前就是个高危区域。吸取上次的惨痛教训，他们带上了能带得动的所有武器。可是即便做足准备，神罗总管依旧对这次侦查怀抱着不好的感觉——像被什么人用刀柄抵住心口，沉闷压抑。他不清楚自己该期待什么，因为无论有没有收获，都不会是好消息。  
　　  
　　“怎么样？”他紧盯着屏幕。  
　　“……”电波彼端的人按下对讲但没说话，嘶嘶的电流音响了一段便陷入沉默。片刻之后，图像传过来了：  
　　半透明、弥漫着墨色的高耸晶丛。  
　　它们细长的纹理如黑色护鞘拼就的羽翼，包裹住至关重要的内核。银发的少年就沉睡其中，双眼紧闭，身体形销骨立、透出近乎无机质的苍白。他仿佛古墓中的艺术品，每一根发丝都精雕细琢，轻轻一碰就会化为齑粉。  
　　但这种易碎感不过是美造成的幻象。  
　　即便他以如此脆弱的形态现世，无形的威慑依旧沉落在擅闯者肩上，令他们窒息、忍不住退却。久驱不散的烦躁一瞬间蒸发爆炸，路法斯没有显露出过于激烈的情绪，只是不动声色攥紧拳头。　　  
　　思念体？  
　　不。他推翻了假设。  
　　诅咒般的名讳在每个人脑中回荡，却没有谁说出口，仿佛畏惧这会唤醒一个沉睡的鬼神。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　“不会就这么简单完事的。”封闭地下室的时候，曾站在他身边这么说着。  
　　五吨重的钢质门表面渗碳，连最新式战车的主炮都难伤其分毫，他眼前却总闪过这厚重的金属块被正宗一刀两断的画面。然后，青年思索着，刃纹翻卷的刀锋就该来削掉我自个儿的脑袋了。罪恶感和主动找上门的麻烦一样始终不曾离去，以至于路法斯对死亡产生了诡异的挑战心理。  
　　——会不会比父亲体面些呢。  
　　他想起那些大大小小的“L”。它们在记忆的暗角里发出嗤嘲，却又闪着光。路法斯笑起来。肋骨的伤早就好了，也早就再没有任何的“L”会救他了。

　　“身为神罗当然得有这样的觉悟。”他回答。  
　　姓氏意味着继承，也意味着整个集团的意志，即便它的辉光不复当初。神罗欠世界一笔沉重的债。偿还是必要的，避免悲剧的再次发生也同样是必要的。克劳德被子弹贯胸后尚能从两个思念体的自爆袭击下存活，这骇人听闻，细想却并不荒谬：完美的杰诺瓦个体连死亡都会排斥。  
　　而当最终极的抹消手段都失效之后，又有什么能真正困得住魔鬼呢？他甚至不确定以公司现在的实力能“封印”那个人多久。倒霉的赔本生意。青年得出结论。不过留给他们的选择本身也不多。  
　　他倒不是没想过直接把烫手山芋甩给斯特莱夫，事实上在此之前，路法斯一直是这个打算。可这次情况不同了，敌弱我强，至少目前看上去如此。现下的理想态维持得越长越是对世界的修复有利——他需要的不是无休止地一次次迎击，而是把情况保持在始终可控的状态。  
　　金发的士兵长于战斗，却不会是个好的监视者，正如子弹和镣铐截然不同。路法斯权衡着。他并不是不能正视自己心底那些面对弑父者的复仇心，只是它们必须排在对现状的恰当调整之后。除了让萨菲罗斯“尽可能长时间消停”之外，如何应对克劳德获知情况后的反应，也是需要考虑的问题。  
　　  
　　神罗又在走钢丝了。不过作为从来都在刀尖舔血的军火商，这根钢丝的强度尚且还可以接受。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　四十九天两小时零五分钟。  
　　这是此处从启用到被克劳德单枪匹马炸翻的生存总时长。老实说，雷诺觉得这个成绩已经值得表彰了。  
　　当下他的眼前活似炼狱。余温未褪的闸门还残留着亮红。青蓝火焰附着的最初之剑下，大块钢铁像黄油一样被切开，破布似的被甩出十几米外。融化的铁水四处泼溅，凝固瞬间勾勒出巨刃在地面拖行留下的痕迹。那位战士通常很爱惜武器，没有什么能让他如此不计后果地行动。  
　　——除了暴怒。  
　　  
　　红发的塔克斯磨砂了一下自己的甩棍，这玩意儿应付日常事件绰绰有余，可对上六式，就只剩下壮胆的功能了。他明白士兵还维持着底线，起码在轰开一条路的过程中，他没对任何人下杀手。  
　　但雷诺自己也同样没有退后的理由。这不只是因为命令，虽然仅有命令已经足够让他坚持下去。  
　　  
　　“克劳德！”青年朝着士兵的背影吼道。  
　　没有反应。雷诺咬咬牙，掏出配枪，上膛。  
　　“克劳德！算我拜托你了，别动！”  
　　普通子弹对那家伙说不定根本没用，不过至少是一个警告。雷诺祈祷着士兵停下来。他还想跟着鲁德一起勾肩搭背去第七天堂喝酒，蒂法·洛克哈特的B-52调得很棒。红发塔克斯没指望过和雪崩的恐怖分子成为同伴，不过至少他不希望决裂，更不希望克劳德成为第二个失控的怪物。  
　　谢天谢地，他停下了。  
　　“你真该看看你现在，”雷诺往前推进几步，他试图用悠哉的语气说话，不过没能把语速压到足够慢，“我都分不清你和地下室那位哪个要更恐怖。”  
　　“……都一样。”  
　　“哈？”  
　　那个人偏过头，无温度的魔晄眼斜瞥着他——雷诺惊异地发现它们不再是温和坚定的蓝了，猫绿的竖瞳取而代之。沉默持续了漫长的数秒钟，巨刃锵然砸进地面，士兵再次开口，稍微放大了音量。  
　　  
　　“叫路法斯滚出来。”  
　　  
　　“事实上，是你脚程太快了，我一时追不上。”  
　　“社长……！”  
　　平静的男声从背后响起，雷诺绷不住了——现在最不该出现在这里应该就是自己的头儿，这太危险，也不够谨慎。然而路法斯来了，走得很慢，看上去对此早有准备。他抬起一只手，示意塔克斯不要干涉。  
　　“我以为我们立场一致，克劳德。”青年隔着一段距离站定。  
　　“不。”克劳德语气冰冷，字字句句冻在空气里，“你们在做蠢事。”  
　　他完全地转过身面对他人，绿瞳中折着尖锐的光。最初之剑合起双刃从地面抽离，抬起一个角度，静止。  
　　路法斯并不为所动，相反，他难得地体现出一丝顽固。  
　　“我们为的是和平。”他说。  
　　“而这只会导致毁灭！”战士怒极反笑，他也的确觉得自己刚听了个笑话，“你确定知道自己在做什么吗！？”  
　　  
　　在过去的两个月里他的噩梦愈演愈烈，直到察觉那些炼狱般的折磨并非……至少不仅仅是来自回忆，而是正在发生。许多次他从剧痛中惊醒，爆裂般的怨恨和杀意充斥胸腔。  
　　那不是克劳德自己的情感，它们来自连接另一端的某个人。  
　　  
　　回应他/我。  
　　他/我还活着。  
　　他/我就在这里。  
　　  
　　杰诺瓦细胞哔剥作响。现在克劳德能清晰地锁定萨菲罗斯的位置——就在正下方不到十米的地方，不断辐射着炽热的存在感，仿佛一颗恒星。  
　　而且他正“看”着自己。  
　　  
　　“那么你呢？你又准备做什么？”路法斯的话把他拉回现实，克劳德狠狠闭了一下眼，让思维挣脱出来。耐心如指尖之沙般飞速地流逝，不能再耗下去了，他想。  
　　“我要杀了他！”  
　　“因为他控制了你的情绪！”神罗主管理智得过头，他紧咬在克劳德话音未落时就已经开口，锐利的蓝眼睛死盯着面前的人，在说服工作上分秒必争：“只有‘死亡’才会带来新生。是他希望你这么做，克劳德。”  
　　有那么一两秒，这番话似乎起效了。士兵的眼中闪过挣扎。  
　　“……我……”  
　　他没能说完这句。  
　　十几道睡眠魔法在这一瞬间瞄准他释放。藏匿各个暗角的猎人们是黑衣的狼群，极具耐心、精明果决，漫长的屏息只为目标露出破绽的一刻。  
　　厄运的扳机扣下，子弹出膛。  
　　克劳德动了。  
　　巨大的应力从他脚下翻涌起来。地面皲裂。原本坚如磐石的钢筋混凝土发出悲鸣，薄膜般不堪重负地向下沉坠、崩毁，连带施术者一同陷落——  
　　以自身为中心，三级地震！  
　　  
　　睡眠魔咒如同无回的投枪扎进烟尘，尽数消弭无踪。随后，人们出现了短暂的茫然。  
　　……成功了吗？  
　　路法斯谨慎地退后几步。视野逐渐清晰，眼前是一个直通下层的大洞。  
　　  
　　“趴下！”他暴吼。  
　　  
　　几米高的火舌尖锐如剑，从新生的深渊刺出。暴涨的炽热使周围急剧升温，膨胀的气浪将途中所遇到的一切掀翻。路法斯也同样未能幸免。真是够疼的，他忍不住在心里骂了句脏话。无论多少次都没法习惯，只能但愿别再断什么骨头了。  
　　“社长！”红发的年轻人不怕死一样冲过来。  
　　好小子。青年咬紧牙关，回抓住雷诺的手——如果这世界上只剩最后一样东西值得塔克斯们骄傲，那一定是忠诚。只可惜他们从来不是什么豪迈的英雄，西装都皱了，所有人一脸狼狈。路法斯坐直身子，眯起眼朝爆炸的方向看去：一道诡影跃上断壁颓垣的边沿。火光淡去，克劳德走出来，钉子头支楞着，一如他死倔的个性。  
　　  
　　“……哦。”  
　　他察觉到克劳德怀里正横抱着什么。  
　　“所以，你改变主意了，”盯着那张面无表情的脸，路法斯讽刺地咳了一下，“看来我的话还算有用。”  
　　  
　　“至少现在我知道，为什么他一心求死。”士兵并未给出反应，他只是以陈述的语气抛出问题。“而如果我不找过来，你们是不是永远都不准备告诉我。”  
　　“是。”神罗总管回以直球，他顿了顿，严谨意味地做出补充，“——假如我们的方法可行的话。”  
　　压抑的空间再次染上煞气。路法斯知道被保留的问句是什么，他轻叹，注视着士兵回归于蓝的双眼。  
　　“你不够狠，克劳德。”  
　　  
　　“这不叫‘处决’。这叫‘报废’。”  
　　  
　　“你在同情萨菲罗斯？”  
　　“他不需要同情。”  
　　  
　　“那么你就该明白，”路法斯的眉头皱起来了，“这是战役，不是私人恩怨。”  
　　  
　　克劳德无言地瞅了他一会儿，又去望那些废墟里正在爬起来的人们，似乎是陷入了迷茫。  
　　他突然笑了一声。  
　　  
　　“对我来说，”士兵回过头，声音很轻，“这就是私人恩怨。”

 

　　　　　　  
　　雷诺注意到克劳德一刻都没有低下头去看过，仿佛他怀中抱着的不是死敌，只是别的什么不值得分心的物件。剑士转身离开，甚至连句守护的允诺都没有留下——又或许，是人们在他身上期望的太多了。红发塔克斯难得感到自己思维迟钝起来，在这种要命的突发性大事件过后，他心里空得有些异常。  
　　接下来会怎么样呢。  
　　青年这么想着，朝远离的身影望去。  
　　这是他第二次亲眼目睹那个人复活的幼体。很难想象那是曾让星球濒临毁灭的存在：他看上去就是孩童的模样。全身各处透骨的长钉被直接拔了出来，留下支离破碎的残骸。高浓度的魔晄顺指尖滴落，掺杂着隐约的殷红，似血非血。  
　　……怪物会有血可流吗？即使有，也应当早就流干了吧。  
　　  
　　雷诺突然泛起一阵心悸。  
　　  
　　——那个孩子睁眼了。  
　　莹绿的竖瞳向这边瞥来，带着深入骨髓的寒意，仿佛在宣告自己的胜利。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 处决/报废是来自《银翼杀手》的原句  
> 


	3. 孤星

　　太阳正落下去。

　　卡姆镇描金的天际线飞速后退，砖石尖塔耸立着，依旧安定，笨拙又真实，似乎从十年前就不曾变化。这很好，克劳德想，神罗别墅的变故没有牵连到更多人。  
　　跟踪者很快就会来，但在被如影随形的塔克斯缠上之前，他有想要单独确认的事情。芬里尔的引擎加力燃烧，孤狼之影如微小、暗淡的一滴，向南疾驰，融进暮色。

　　萨菲罗斯暂时失去了行动力，或者说，仅此而已——在那样极刑的磨蚀下始终保持清醒，光这一点就已经让人毛骨悚然。青年感到自己再次落入宿敌的算计之内：事实上，无论一时冲动下他做出怎样的抉择，都会将那个人从牢笼中解放出来，以自由或死亡。  
　　可他又的确做不到坐视不管。这无关仇恨也无关同情，克劳德甚至觉得以“善良”作为借口都显得更加像样，然而都不是的。

　　那只是被从生命中凭空挖走的四年，刻进他骨血的遗恨与反抗。

 

　　风中响起一声轻笑。

　　“才这个程度就无法忍受了么，克劳德？”　　  
　　魔鬼的幻象与少年音叠加。无形之暗向上涌溢，如同准备进攻的蛇。  
　　——不是“哥哥”。最后的微茫希望破灭了。没有任何思念体能仅仅靠念他的名字就输送出巨量恶意。  
　　他不敢去看，无法抑制地恐惧着莹绿色中倒映出自己的脸。  
　　不，不该是这样的。反抗的声音自心底传来。你已经杀过他三次，并且这胜利还将继续。全身血液狂躁起来，士兵手攥得骨节发白，压制着凶暴的战斗本能。

　　“你想回去我马上掉头。”

　　“你知道我是谁。”  
　　那个人嘲讽中带着怜悯。或许是听者的错觉，还有一丝疑惑。

　　克劳德扣紧齿列没再回应，他不想输得更难看。长夜已至，寒意渐升，深空中唯有稀疏的星点。青年只手环着死神在野地疾驰，人类的体温透过衣物，向怀里冰冷的躯壳传递。  
　　……太过脆弱了。他心头倏然一震。  
　　手指能清晰感觉到血肉下破碎的骨骼——基本没几块在正确的位置上，任何微小的颠簸会让伤势变本加厉。守护永远比破坏来得艰难。克劳德控制着力度，不希望脆弱的人形在到达目的地前就散架，而这般小心翼翼也让他心情微妙：萨菲罗斯，从天而降的灾难，星球之敌，与“保护”根本不应该牵扯上任何关系——更何况是由自己，一个曾被前者毁掉所有的人。  
　　但他更不习惯的是颠倒的局面。  
　　士兵熟悉正宗的每一次斩击。刀弧的长度，挥剑的节奏，突刺的时机，这些东西留存于他的每一粒细胞中，在梦境与现实中不断复写，沉淀成为一种本能。

　　可现在呢？  
　　被砍下翅膀、拔去利爪、抽干血液……  
　　这还是萨菲罗斯么？  
　　脑海中的问题接踵而至，像细微的电闪刺落。

　　一个一无所有的人如果再失去力量，还剩下什么呢？

　　不行，现在不是分心的时候。克劳德从深思中醒过味来。有什么地方不太对劲。  
　　那个人沉默得过于久了。萨菲罗斯从不放过任何刺痛他的机会。怪异感愈发强烈，青年忍不住低下头去。

　　——银发的恶魔睡着了。哪怕他曾将诅咒遍洒大地、以愤怒的烈焰灼烧一切。  
　　精神链接的彼端只剩下宁静。青年凝视那张脸。病态的苍白，虚弱疲惫。失温的眼目阖上，握剑的手垂落，卷起雷暴的羽翼也不见踪影。

　　芬里尔减速，宽大轮胎缓缓碾动地面，黑色的骑士沉默不语。  
　　很难解构他此时的心情究竟是怎样的。耻辱、惊讶、无所适从……所有这些成分都被碾成细碎的粉末，洒入纷乱的黑白噪点中消融。  
　　世界上没有人比克劳德·斯特莱夫更了解萨菲罗斯的力量。那是超乎常理、更应被定义为某种灾厄现象的强大，摧枯拉朽，宛如飓风。他无法想象，也从未想过这样的事发生，哪怕是在很多年前，彼时死告天使还是少年人心中的英雄。

　　那个人也会有“极限”吗。克劳德陷入短暂的迷惘，随后摇摇头。  
　　……也可能只是觉得我不足为惧罢了。

 

　　无论如何，这不是立刻就能搞清楚的问题。青年的危机意识再度把他拉回当下。  
　　手机上的数字时钟走到零点。荒野的夜并不安宁，机车雄浑的引擎声虽然能吓退不少不怀好意的接近者，可当它低落下去，各种各样的窸窣就又开始了。士兵敏锐的听觉辨认出远处米德加巨蟒蜿蜒潜行的细响，显而易见，他已经惊动这一地带最顶级的猎食者。　　

　　该加快脚程了。

 

 

　　——睡眠。

　　这对于萨菲罗斯来说是个过于遥远的词汇。他不清楚自己上一次真正意义的“睡着”是在什么时候：也许是七年前，那时他还是人类，会为自己究竟要去往何方而烦忧。  
不过就算是那些回忆，也已随着陨石和喷出地表的生命溪流一同消弭。身处连生命与死亡都模糊的境界，睡眠这样的次级概念也变得毫无意义。因此男人的意识从未淡去，先是君临于众复制体，后来则潜入星痕……他在整个星球不眠不休地巡游。  
　　而现在，这种为应付精力不济而产生的软弱行为宛如一张黏腻的网，拢住了他的大脑。男人试图燃起愤怒与恨意去扯碎它，就像多年前在尼布尔海姆他跌下魔晄炉，肢体分崩离析的时候。但这出乎意料的吃力——居然有东西比死亡更难战胜：  
　　安全感。不知从何而来的安全感。它们像一个拥抱裹紧了他冰冷的灵魂，却也淬了致命的毒，点点滴滴渗透、剥离着他试图集中起来的力量，让他难以清醒。  
　　直到撕裂般的痛楚再次将皮骨血肉绞到一起。视野终于恢复，男人压抑着喘息醒来，发现自己正看着岩石质地的天花板。橙色的暖光晕染了坚硬的表面，萨菲罗斯转动视线，撞上一双毫无温度的蓝眼睛。

　　他用同样寒凉的眼神回望他的死敌。

 

　　“你做了什么。”  
　　话一出口他就皱起了眉，现在的嗓音太过于稚嫩，仿佛不是他自己了。  
　　“维生药物。”克劳德眼皮一跳，“现在还不到你死的时候。”短暂的对视后青年就收回了视线，继续在他看不到的死角摆弄着什么。  
　　玻璃制品的声音。  
　　是注射器。  
　　萨菲罗斯几乎是条件反射式地得出了判断，一阵无端的厌恶感涌起，又迅速沉寂。  
　　这就能解释得通他为何会突然疼醒了。情绪很快被压了下去，大脑像精密机械一样运转，事不关己地解析现状：残破的躯壳刚得到一针营养，就迫不及待地开始修复自身。组织再生，造血重启，尚能收缩的肌肉拉扯着断骨，将它们逐一归位。  
　　自己现在在哪儿？男人没有立刻发问，他试图在脑中搜索关于洞窟建筑的线索。一连串的选项随即被列出来，但同时也节外生枝：他只看见无生命的风景，却没有置身其中时的印象，或是任何相关联的、连续的故事。无解的即视感、“知道”却不记得“如何知道”，这种诡异的失衡并非来自个例，相反，举目皆是到了无法忽略的地步——他发现自己面对着空白。  
　　完完全全的“零”。  
　　片段记忆的缺失如果可以被喻为小块碎片的遗落，现在他就是一整幅拼图都不翼而飞。  
　　胃仿佛被什么东西勾住狠狠扯了一下。生理反应很快淹没在新一轮的麻木中，可空荡感却挥之不去。不能再往前了，男人心中警铃大作，刹住思维，终止了更深一步的探寻。

　　“这里不是朱农。”他若无其事地说。  
　　克劳德非常明显地停了一下，没有回话。萨菲罗斯执着地用目光缠着他。士兵的身影像一柄裁刀划开迷雾，从那裂口中，流泻出一系列充斥着黑暗、诅咒和仇恨的过去。舍弃记忆的时候就该预料到今日的状况了，他想，所以才需要“核心”。在自我迷失的无边恐怖中，对克劳德的执念如深渊上唯一的索桥，伶仃地摇晃着，涂满发黑的血。  
　　只有面对这个人时，他才感到完整。

 

　　“是秃鹫堡垒，”过去好一会儿，金发人寡淡地回答，“还有好一段路要走。”

　　然后他们的对话戛然而止。接下来的数日，两人都不约而同选择了沉默中的角力。  
　　萨菲罗斯以惊人的速度在恢复，虽然这对他自己而言还是太过漫长了。在接受照顾，或者说“维护”的过程中，他表现出近乎于自虐的顺从。显而易见，失去对周围的控制权会让这样的人坐如针毡，强弱颠倒的情况如同钝刃，无时不刻凿切着他的骄傲。但男人并未因此展露任何动摇，他冰冷而精确，将对抗点放在自己身上。  
　　克劳德也很快有所察觉。那个人身上的阴霾似冰川堆垒，愈来愈近于崩倾。危机感随着时间的流逝逐步加重，他夜不能寐，躺在黑暗中盯着天花板，回想第七天堂里那些短暂的、充满阳光的日子，艰难地从中汲取力量。  
　　也许厮杀才是真正的归宿。士兵想。这样就什么都不用考虑，只有你死我活。  
　　寻求改变真的太累了。每一分钟都是煎熬。

 

 

　　“你在饲喂野兽。”  
　　静默是突然被打破的。在此之前，它仿佛要永远地持续下去。  
　　克劳德正在给萨菲罗斯换绷带。后者毫无预兆地伸出手，瘦削的五指虚扣在他心脏的位置。  
　　他僵了整整十秒。  
　　男人任何动作带给他的第一反应都是“自己会死”。绝望是个生动的形容，尤其在与萨菲罗斯战斗的时候。剑士早已习惯了刀锋上与死神的共舞，连伤口带来的疼痛都弥足珍贵，因为那至少证明自己还活着。  
　　他抬起眼睫。对方的目光如并列的利刃，不徐不疾地向他推过来，他能竖起的防御则脆弱如纸。少年模样的萨菲罗斯少了些许成年态睥睨一切的威势，但他的美依旧是个灾难，充满侵略性，光是瞥上一眼都令人心惊肉跳。

 

　　“……杀掉你也解决不了任何问题。”青年嗓音沙哑。  
　　“无用的挣扎罢了。”死神纤长的手指裁过衣领，轻抚上他的脸。十分亲昵的举动，实为绞紧猎物。他嘶嘶吐信，将剧毒刺入温热的肢体。

　　“——你逃不了的。”

　　怒火瞬间爆燃，蓝焰在克劳德眼中升腾。他一把掐住死敌的喉咙，将人摁倒。  
　　“你……！”  
　　局势一瞬逆转，优柔的外壳粉碎了，独狼低声咆哮，露出獠牙。

　　萨菲罗斯的表情甚至没有出现一丝裂痕。那两泓幽绿中倒映出金发人的影子，像死境冰封的湖泊。没有怜悯，没有叹息，也没有对昨日的眷恋。只有行动和达成目的的手段。

　　克劳德瞪视着面前的魔鬼。  
　　“……你根本就不在乎自己的死活，”他咬牙切齿，“你甚至乐在其中。”  
　　银色的长睫微微翕动，萨菲罗斯并不言语，满眼是残忍的笑意。  
　　士兵心底猛然翻涌起强烈的破坏欲，他缓慢地收紧力道，期盼眼前的天使在窒息中扭曲——随即就被自己的念头吓住了，怕烫一般松开钳制。  
　　这种暴戾的冲动使他警惕。他拉开了距离。

 

　　“你乐在其中。”又是良久，士兵才继续下去，“可我无法和一个幽灵永远战斗下去。”  
　　魔晄瞳依然流溢着微光，但克劳德已经冷静了许多。乍一看是破罐子破摔，然而从晦暗中，又隐约透出生机。

　　“我做不到。”

　　他转开视线。几秒若有所思的沉默。

　　“我……做不到。”

　　我只是一介凡人。  
　　克劳德自嘲地叹气。他突然感到一阵轻松，仿佛得到了什么答案似的。

　　我只是想普通地活着。  
　　而不是活成一台机器，在仇恨中坍塌崩坏、失去灵魂。物理上的胜利如果已不具备效能，再囿于恐惧，就是意志的败北。

　　——所以我必须把心魔驱赶出去，以争取一个更加自由的未来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章卡了很长时间……说实话写得也不算满意，不过还是先更着吧


	4. 暗流

　　当一个人孤独惯了，就会变得很难与他人分享空间。

　　克劳德知道萨菲罗斯暗地里在试着下床走路，于是他开始整日地外出。两人的相处已经度过了最初的混乱期，他不信那个家伙现在有本事逃到哪儿去，相反随时间推移，面对一个虚弱的魔鬼这件事本身，令他越来越无可忍受。

　　他亲眼目睹了过多并不想了解的事实——某人原来也会疼到动不了，会体力不支，摔倒，眼前发黑的时候也会扶着墙。就像任何重伤的人类一样。银发少年时常会用挑衅和冷笑来提醒克劳德他的真实面目，可是在那之外的大部分时间，他不自觉地维持着一种易碎品般的自我压抑。

　　那种孤立感，像无形的磁石，吸引着克劳德去触碰。士兵回想起小时候打架的糟糕经历：当年扎着马尾的小家伙其实并不缺勇气，只是单独一个要同时对付好几个孩子，的确很难会赢。他能够确信那帮蠢货从一边倒的优势中取得了某种乐趣，但即便如此，男孩还是选择继续当个刺儿头。他阴沉敏感、怒气冲冲，总是带着伤，试图用拳头来抚平愧疚——对小蒂法的，现在想来，或许也有对自己的。

　　……对自己的，无可救药的弱小。

　　

　　青年开始频繁地被恻隐之心刺伤，这让他恼火万分。失去对手并不可怕，真正可怕的是敌对意志的崩落。

　　——和毁掉自己人生的家伙有共鸣简直不可理喻。

　　如果他也是人。克劳德舔舐着心底的伤口，腥涩的愤怒溢散开来。如果他和我们本质上并没什么不同，又为什么做出那样的事。

　　那么多人死了。

　　纵使他的悲哀无人知晓，我们的悲哀，又该往何处去呢。

　　

　　关心由此成了双刃剑，一边刺伤萨菲罗斯的自尊，一边警告着克劳德对过去伤痕的背叛。眼不见反而心不烦。青年不止一次地冒出直接一走了之的软弱想法，尽管他知道绝不能这么做。此时的萨菲罗斯就像个熔穿却尚未爆炸的魔晄炉，他不敢靠太近，不敢离太远，更不敢告诉朋友自己正站在致死量的辐射下，不知道什么时候就会迎来灭亡。

　　士兵在矛盾中独自前进。他精打细算地购入药剂，整备武器补给，为接下来的长途奔袭与战斗做着准备。所有人都在等他的消息，他心里清楚，却总是在按下通话键的前一瞬放弃。现在还不够，青年决绝地合上手机，我还没有足够的把握。

　　神奇的是，对面也一直没有打电话过来。他们一定是知道了，克劳德想，路法斯不会犹豫告诉他们事实。沉默在这时候印证着信任。他们知道自己需要时间。

 

　　青年总逗留在屋外，即便他忙完了。有点自欺的意味是真，不过这会让两边都好受一些——并不是要去体谅敌人的感受，只是没有无时不刻与人做对的恶趣味。“空间”的概念是微妙的。克劳德经常坐在楼梯口发呆，杰诺瓦细胞的反应告诉他萨菲罗斯正有意无意地探寻自己的位置。他们无声地感知着对方的存在，上下距离抵不过三米，却像是隔着整个世界。

　　也没人去打破它。这成了一种默契。

 

 

　　除去最顶端的嘹望哨，堡垒几乎没有窗户，空气从各式粗细的管道进来，夹杂着一股发锈的湿气。老实说，青年不太喜欢闭塞环境，但是此处作为反神罗的据点，防御上比一般村镇更有优势——只要任何跟神罗相关的家伙冒头，就算是商店的老太太都会有所警觉。

　　这里也是他能想到最近的、能够毫不起疑地接纳自己的地方。夜深人静，大家都去睡了，剩下老旧的壁灯将自个儿拢在一小圈暖光里。寂静中听得见地下室蒸汽炉的响动，再远一些，环抱着堡垒的森林与群山在低语。克劳德站起身活动了一下僵硬的双腿，又一次打开手机通讯录。

 

　　别再拖了，说点什么。他逼迫自己。

　　发个句号都行。

　　

　　选择界面的蓝框下移，定格在其中一个很新的号码上。三声提示过后，电话通了。

　　——接着是古怪的安静。

　　电话两端的人都闷声不响等着对面先开口，过了几秒，克劳德哑然失笑。

 

　　“……你还活着。”低沉的嗓音随后响起。噪声将本来就不明显的情感基本磨平，但克劳德还是从中察觉出一丝宽慰。

　　“文森特。”他嘟囔着，慢慢把自己挪进墙边的阴影里。听到友人的声音比想象中更给他力量，两年前那些并肩作战的日子似乎有一瞬又回来了。他不确定该先说什么，自己的计划，那个人的情况，对星球的疑惑……还有其他同伴。

　　

　　第七天堂的留言板，随收音机哼着歌擦酒杯的蒂法，学会照顾花的马琳，最近总往WRO跑的丹泽尔。

　　巴雷特的油田和希德的飞空艇队怎么样了？尤菲还没拿走他的魔石，纳纳奇据说交了女朋友。

　　不久之前，那些鲜活的时光都还离他那么近。他原以为一切终于要好起来了，结果现在他在这里，孤军奋战，像个自大又悲惨的傻瓜。

 

　　一阵难受。克劳德怀疑自己的心变得比以前更容易动摇，从几个月前击退思念体开始……从他试着摆正心态去更多地接受和付出爱开始。

　　他拥有的越多，就越害怕失去。

 

　　

 

　　萨菲罗斯讨厌逃避。

　　在他看来克劳德每天都在这么做。从他恢复到能勉强行动之后，青年就铁了心地终日不见踪影。

　　就那么有恃无恐吗？男人觉得自己被小看了，不过也难怪，他怨愤地看向房间唯一的出口——谁让自己现在连爬梯子都吃力。

　　他总有办法激怒克劳德，尤其当他发现那个人在动摇的时候。男人对他的人偶有着无尽的兴趣：挑衅，折磨，战斗……现在甚至连观察克劳德怎么照顾自己都是十足的消遣。他享受那个人对自己的专注，光泽流溢在透彻的蓝眼睛里似冰又似火，支撑着他空洞的灵魂持续燃烧。

　　——本应是这样的，他只要看着我就好了。萨菲罗斯烦躁不安。克劳德的恐惧在减弱，那片雷暴云不知因为什么原因陷入了自我纠结，然后逃之夭夭。

　　他当然没有任何理由去想念敌人，只是无聊，一种奇怪而微弱的被遗弃感。男人形单影只地站在屋子里，感到这是又一个牢笼。

　　

　　……为什么是“又”？他不知道。

 

　　

　　克劳德在检查他伤势的时候曾经主动开过一次口：

　　“你看起来很习惯这一切。”

　　他一开始没听懂对方想问的是什么。

　　青年认真想了片刻，伸手捏住他的左腕。萨菲罗斯狐疑地盯着他，下意识地一掣。

　　“——就像这样。你……”那个人斟酌着用词，“会配合。”

　　“这不是很正常么。”萨菲罗斯顿了一下。

　　“不。很多……人只是乱动。”克劳德费了点劲才把“孩子”两字咽回去。

　　“我不知道，”男人淡淡地抬起眼睛去观察士兵的反应，他换了个更准确的说法，“……我不记得了。”

 

　　现在的“萨菲罗斯”与过去之间横着一道裂谷，这他心里清楚。男人走到镜子前凝视那张脸，觉得它并不是自己的——银色的长发在低头时会挡住视线，阴鸷的竖瞳，瘦削的下颌和人偶一样精致标准的五官。

　　一个成年模样的幼化版。机械的，符合逻辑的。

　　却是毫无印象的。

　　他闭上眼睛，由衷期望着把周围全部烧个精光。

　　那才是记忆里最清晰的部分之一。烟尘，哭喊，无尽的火。

 

　　

　　他不确定自己是不是需要进食和睡眠，那更像是“生前”留下的习惯，现在继续保持着而已。从被救出来的那次之后男人也再没睡得那么沉过，不过令人意外的是，他还会做梦。

　　通常而言是闪回。伴随着疼痛。尼布尔海姆，背后刺来的刀，跌到魔晄炉底时颈骨折断的响声。然后是疾风骤雨一般的刀剑交击，在北方大空洞，在完好的米德加，在废墟的米德加。区别不大。

　　而这一次，他梦到了小时候。

　　干净整洁，但是也毫无特色的房间。特种防弹玻璃基本能够阻断任何外界突袭，当然，它也能阻止里面的东西出来。一个银发的小孩子，手背上还留着针头，正端着本书在看。整个房间只有纸页翻动的声音，四壁空荡，皆是无生机的白。

　　这应该是被丢弃了的部分才对。男人站在牢笼之外，无动于衷。

　　

　　突然他听到凄厉的尖叫，类似某种犬科动物，但穿透力明显强得多。叫声拖得极长，在死寂的楼层中回荡，最初音调很高，逐渐地带了气音，哽咽着，断断续续，像是来自某个被割开的喉咙。

　　孩子从书本里抬起头，身体不易察觉地缩了缩，扭过脸来。

　　十多秒过后，声音停了——一个生命的句号。

　　那个孩子站起来，抓着书走到玻璃前，正对着他朝外张望。

　　萨菲罗斯忍不住伸出手去，抵住那堵无形的墙。有那么一瞬间，男人希望自己被注意到。

　　——可我甚至看不清他的脸。

 

　　他醒了。

 

 

　　 _[通信禁止…]_

 

_[通信禁止…]_

 

_[通信禁止…]_

　　

　　

　　萨菲罗斯猛地坐起身，冰凉的头发从肩膀滑落下来，他胡乱地将它们捋到耳后。迟滞的空气仿佛有了质量，沉甸甸压在肩头。

　　有什么不太对，不论梦境还是现实。

　　这个与他和谐相处了十多天的地方突然不友好起来，像一只巨大的捕兽夹张在头顶——他一向不喜欢“预感”，那种东西没有依据也没有由来，但每一次都应验。

　　男人从床上下来，赤脚踩在地毯上，搜寻着。细胞的共鸣指向明确，克劳德已经回来了，只是他又停留在上层。萨菲罗斯走到直梯前，手抓着金属横杆，爬到半途，又停住了——那个人正在跟谁打电话。他竖起耳朵。

 

　 _[——连接成功]_

 

　　微弱的电流袭遍全身，少年一怔，绷紧了四肢。克劳德依然在通话，声音寂寞温和，仿佛来自另一个世界。

　　可在他周围，黑暗像是活了。从虚空中睁开无数眼睛，频繁而剧烈眨动着。他听到低语，道歉的，哭泣的，祈求的……更多的喑哑难辨。所有的这些，如同扑簌着翅膀的飞蛾群，自各个角落里升起，向他涌来。

　　

　　“……萨菲罗斯？”

　　青年注意到了他的靠近，放下电话，魔晄瞳里写着惊讶。

 

　　“关掉它！！”

　　他低吼，劈手去抢。

 

　 _[“……找到你了。”]_

 

　　——那屏幕上面赫然是一只眼睛。

　　

 

　　但就在他即将碰到目标的时候，幻象消失了。

　　萨菲罗斯愣在原地，他用难以置信的眼神看着克劳德合上手机，青年一脸疑惑，好似什么都没注意到。四下安静极了，静到甚至没有风声。他环顾周围，被壁灯的光线晃得头晕目眩——就在几秒钟前，他还以为自己处在全黑的环境下。

　　

　　“你怎么了？”士兵的眼神满是戒备。

　　我怎么了？男人暴怒地在心底重复了一遍这个问题。他没有说话，回味着刚才荒谬至极的经历。那的确不可能是真的，电子屏幕上不可能长出眼睛。

　　关键是为什么。萨菲罗斯确定自己对致幻类药物是有抗性的，实际上，他的魔晄中毒情况都比常人低很多。

　　而在刚刚，击中他的是一种异常强烈的，被监视着的感觉。

 

　　克劳德上前一步。

 

　　“——别动。”他发出警告。

　　青年眯起眼睛，抱着双臂：“那就告诉我你到底怎么回事。”

　　萨菲罗斯同样打量着他，语气尖刻。“你就没有一点察觉，是么。”

　　

　　“察觉什么？”

　　现在克劳德有点生气了。他刚被打断了重要联络，紧接着又是莫名奇妙的对话。

　　“听好了。我刚正在和同伴说话，然后你——”他手指向直梯的入口，“中魔一样站在那里，突然扑过来，表情跟见了鬼似的。”

　　“我不清楚你又想搞什么名堂，我不信任你。一点也不。”

 

　　萨菲罗斯盯了他一会儿，最终回以一声嗤笑。

　　“那就没什么好说的了。”他的语速降下来了，恢复到原先毫无波澜的状态。

 

　　

　　杰诺瓦个体拥有扫描读取他人记忆的能力，精神强大的时候，甚至能够扭曲它们。萨菲罗斯咀嚼着他听到的只言片语，它们和记忆碎片非常相似，哭泣的，恐惧的……

　　还有一个女人的声音，空洞悲伤。

　　她说“对不起”。

　　——为了什么？他对黏腻懦弱的情感十分鄙夷，但这或多或少可以成为一个线索。男人确认问题出在这次对外通迅上。你又变得形单影只了，克劳德。他对此感到愉快，同时又为窥视者的存在而怒火中烧。

　　既然他们有胆子看。萨菲罗斯伸出手，怀念着正宗的质量。

　　那就也该做好被削掉脑袋的觉悟。

　　

　　

　　他听到靴子落到地毯上的闷响。

　　这个声音比以往要轻，男人扭过头去，发现克劳德并没有背着那把沉重的武器。黑衣剑士一如既往地冷着脸，把手里的东西扔给他。

　　“准备出发。”

 

　　那是件带兜帽的斗篷。

　　绿瞳中闪过玩味：“现在？”

 

　　“现在。”


	5. 星之息

　　cum historia mutat valde Razgriz revelat ipsum daemon scelestus est  
　　cum potentia caenum daemon fundet mortem in terram deinde moritur

　　历史剧变时 拉兹格瑞兹展露其姿 首先是作为黑暗的鬼神  
　　身为魔鬼 它倾尽力量 将死亡之雨遍洒大地 然后逝去

 

　　◆◇  
　　他原本打算直接掉头北上，那是最快的路，虽然穿过秘银矿洞可能会费点事——原本的顶壁已经坍塌，它变成了一个怪石嶙峋的峡谷。陨石事件过后星球的地貌有很大变化，尤其是米德加周边，山岳挪移，江河改道。东大陆的北部被整个抬高，一部分海洋褪去形成陆桥，将曾经的世界中心与忘却之都连接起来。  
　　可现在要还这么走，估计麻烦的就不止秘银矿洞了。

　　“文森特以前是个塔克斯。”  
　　——这个星球上最不可能被监听的人群。  
　　克劳德拧开芬里尔的可动机构，锵的一声，六刃张开。杰诺瓦细胞又在哔剥作响。太近了，他默默地问自己，我怎么还没疯。

　　“所以？”对方明知故问。  
　　“所以别耍花样。”  
　　他合上武器。又一声警告性的钝响。

　　星球死神坐在后座环住青年的腰，思考着正常情况下出现这种机会——克劳德·斯特莱夫全无防御地把后背暴露给自己的可能性。其几率之低，诱惑之大，像个有去无回的圈套。  
　　他挨近了些，手臂有意无意描摹着宿敌精练的腰线。毛衣上是干净的肥皂水的味道，很轻很淡，像冬阳。亢奋感在血液中发酵，此刻萨菲罗斯能清晰听到那具温热躯体里有力的心跳。即便被正宗刀贯穿数次，这颗心从未停止过搏动。  
　　——他的影子，半身，硬币的反面，月的潮汐。  
　　有什么东西正在将他浸透。确切而言，从这次荒谬的重逢开始，它就已踏上既定的轨道，如同水渗入岩层，悄然侵蚀着那些隐秘的裂隙。控制欲、占有欲、破坏欲……还有幽暗的最深处潜藏的孤独与恐惧。  
　　在傲慢的掩护下，它直到很晚才被察觉。  
　　这将是萨菲罗斯唯一的、也是致命的失算。因为直到崩塌的前一秒，一切看上去都坚不可摧。

 

　　“我并不介意跟你去忘却之都，克劳德，”男人稍微收紧双臂，用上了最熟稔的讽刺语气，“没有谁能审判我。”  
　　救世主短促地哼了一声。“那就走着瞧。”  
　　“我们之间是无解的。”  
　　“闭嘴。”  
　　引擎的轰鸣盖过了萨菲罗斯接下来的话，尽管青年完全知道他会说什么：  
　　你永远得不到想要的答案。  
　　你只是个人偶。

　　雪亮的车灯劈开夜色，他们将睡梦中的堡垒抛在身后，向西。再过几个小时，太阳就将从背后升起，照亮道路尽头的海，以及那座年轻的城市。  
　　军港朱农。

 

　　◆◇  
　　普里西拉坐在生锈的钢筋上，朝她的朋友招招手。海豚愉快地用背鳍掀动着水面，发出一连串明亮尖锐的叫声。  
　　女孩笑起来。  
　　从某个金发特种兵造访过后她就经常这么做。冒险行径让人欢欣鼓舞。她灵巧地向上攀爬，来到塔的最顶端，视线越过破旧的村庄，落在远山与白桦林。三月的风带来万物复苏的生气，像母亲的手梳过头发。普里西拉眯起眼睛，深呼吸。  
　　比起两年前她个子窜高了一大截，头发也蓄长了。波折的日子才刚告一段落，陨石，然后星痕，但最可怕的还是神罗倒台之后失控的局势。朱农驻军群龙无首，很快，大量精良的武器就开始被倒卖进入民间。星痕越发严重之后，人们为了争夺资源发生过多次械斗，可怕的枪声在街巷里回荡，有人哀哭，有人流血，有人死去。  
　　总是记忆里背着大剑的士兵在给她勇气。陨石高悬空中的时候，女孩就确信克劳德一定正在某处战斗。只要他还在，她想，这个世界上就至少是有人在做好事的。  
　　也许他救了谁。也许他救了全世界。

　　正在这发呆当儿，女孩的余光扫过曲折的山路。机车在砂石路行驶拉起烟尘，造型彪悍的巨型摩托，骑手一身黑衣，金发耀目。普里西拉的眼睛唰地亮了，她蹿起来，从塔台边角飞快地溜下去。克劳德已经有将近三个月没来过朱农了，少女却道听途说了不少他的消息——三个月之前他在米德加有过恶战，和巴哈姆特……以及和那个大家都假装忘记的人。大部分故事被口口相传之后夸张到荒谬，所以她很好奇当事人自己会如何叙述。少女揣着惴惴的心沿林地边缘轻盈地跳跃，计算着如何在青年抵达朱农下城前促成一场巧遇。  
　　脸上突然被滴了温凉的一点。  
　　嗯……？  
　　普里西拉用手指抹过那片转瞬消融的雪花，捻了捻，抬头。青空如洗，零星飘着几朵云，一点没有要变天的意思。鼻尖拂过微茫的冰霜气息，她忍不住停下脚步。  
　　真是怪了。  
　　下城是从来没有雪的，它们多数只存在于爷爷的唠叨里。更何况现在是三月，林地的野花都已经盛开。少女眼中闪过光影：“……谁？”  
　　没有回音。微风扬起，像一阵极轻的脚步声。  
　　她追了过去。

 

　　◆◇  
　　单调的白。空气干燥而凝滞，没有大地也没有天空。  
　　“你胆子越来越大了，”萨菲罗斯幽幽睁眼，“……赛特拉。”  
　　“是我。”  
　　意料之外的声音。  
　　男人偏头，视线扫过他曾经的同僚，仿佛看一个陌生人。他一秒钟都不想浪费：“克劳德在哪儿？”  
　　“朱农人多眼杂，犯不着再带个炸弹到处晃悠。”扎克斯把破坏剑扛到肩上，另只手的拇指插在皮质腰带里，坦荡荡端详着面前堕落的英雄。这是自从尼布尔海姆之后他第一次认真面对萨菲罗斯——时间过去了太久，当年印象中的将军尚未淡褪，然而光辉的轮廓投印过去，却只凸显出那人眼里倍加刺目的冷毒。  
　　“你又能拖得了多久？”  
　　“不长，就够他跟靓妞搭个讪，”青年没心没肺地咧了咧嘴，“我自己想来而已。”  
　　这种放松在两人如今的立场映衬下几乎与挑衅无二，萨菲罗斯稍微起了些兴趣。扎克斯·菲尔是个简单的人，但并不意味着对付他也同样简单。他的人就像他的武器，每一刀劈下去都是实的。  
　　“来给我讲笑话么？省省吧，特种兵菲尔。”  
　　扎克斯把重心移到后脚，换了个更舒服的站姿。“我来看看你是不是彻底没救了。”  
　　星球死神发出低沉的笑声。“这有何意义。”  
　　“你总觉得自己会赢，萨菲罗斯，可事实上呢？”青年眸中闪过一丝深意，“记忆、同伴、性命、自我……现在你还剩下什么了？”

　　莹绿色的瞳孔轻微一紧。

　　“好好看看吧，这破地方连棵草都不长！这就是你的世界。”黑发人上前一步，声音转陡，如同一场急雨，“现在你就是道人形的深渊——”  
　　回答他的是剑鸣。  
　　正宗刀与破坏剑再度交击。强劲的挥斩自上而下劈在阔刃上，震得扎克斯虎口一麻。  
　　“只会耍嘴皮子可不太够啊。”那个人讥讽道。  
　　“……你一无所有，”黑发特种兵堪堪架住长刀，咬紧牙关继续着刚才的话，“最终也什么都不会留下！”

　　下一刻，纯白的风景就崩塌了。幻境烟消云散，徒留一声叹息。

 

　　“根本讲不通嘛！”  
　　闪光的绿丝缠绕过来，扎克斯·菲尔躺了个大字，任由那些柔波托着他起起伏伏。  
　　“起码帮忙拖延了时间？”爱丽丝没有显现身形，温暖的话音随着溪流游弋，落到他身边，“你太心急了。”  
　　“抱歉，”青年挫败地嘟囔着，“没忍住。”  
　　女子就轻轻地笑。

　　“他什么都听不进去……明知道这样还去招惹，我也是毫无长进。”  
　　“知道不行还要尝试，不是很帅气么？”  
　　几乎能直接想象出女子歪着头的俏皮样子，青年咧了咧嘴：“哎呀，真是想悲观一下都不行。”  
　　“不行哦，直到胜利都要保持着清爽的笑容。”

　　透过溪流仰望太阳的感觉就像置身海底，粼粼的波光摇曳着透下来，与世隔绝的安定明朗。  
　　“……‘胜利’啊……”  
　　早就没什么可怨可恨的了。只是扳机扣响之前，还存着同为战士的最后一点惋惜。  
　　——好好一个人，怎么就这么毁了呢。扎克斯有一搭没一搭地想。  
　　曾经千钧的重担压在肩上，他连手都没抖过。结果几行小字，一场大火，所有荣光过往，转头成空。

　　  
　　◆◇  
　　普里西拉从没见过这么漂亮的孩子。  
　　他还在昏睡中。眼睫轻微翕动，长长的银发从粗布斗篷的兜帽里倾泻出来，半掩住脸颊，在草地上蜿蜒出优美的弧。斗篷下是怪异的拘束衣，衣服上的皮带被剪掉了，裸露出缠着绷带的手腕和脚踝。皮肤苍白，几乎看不到血色。  
　　简直像个活的人偶娃娃。这是少女的第一反应。不，随后她愣愣地想，是“天使”。  
　　这么个小家伙会幕天席地地躺在密林边缘怎么看都很不正常。普里西拉庆幸自己上午就发现他了，此时饥饿的魔物们大多畏于阳光的威能而蛰伏不动。她小心地往前挪了两步，突然觉察到有什么在闪烁——尚未消融的霜痕还凝结在那个孩子的衣襟上，冰晶折着阳光。  
　　……这可是三月阳春。  
　　是希瓦。普里西拉哆嗦了一下，不是因为冷。  
　　从把召唤魔石送给克劳德之后，她就再没见过希瓦了。慈爱、引导、钻石之尘。如果自己无法真正发挥她的力量，那么就把魔石送给喜欢的人吧。普里西拉当时是这么考量的。  
　　所以希瓦应该和克劳德在一块儿才对，怎么会回到这里呢？  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　“啊！不、不好意思！”  
　　女孩猛跳起来，脸一下子红透。她想得太入神，没注意到对面的人已经醒了。少年有一双过于淡漠的绿瞳，看她手足无措也并不言语。普里西拉绞着十指，不敢靠近又不好走远。  
　　“呃，这儿挺危险的，就……就是……最好不要在这儿睡觉……”  
　　被那么双眼睛盯着的感觉有些古怪，女孩说不上来具体缘由。她好容易组织起语言，声音却逐渐地低下去，舌头仿佛打了结。  
　　那是一种从心底产生的脱力感。好像整个人都被看穿了一样。  
　　“……你是迷路了吗？”她还是又硬挤出一句。  
　　  
　　少年眨了下眼睛。  
　　“克劳德带我来的。”  
　　  
　　“唉？克劳德吗！”  
　　不适感突然减轻了很多，普里西拉觉得呼吸都畅快起来。这就不奇怪了，女孩梳理着思路。他看起来受过很重的伤。朱农现在火药味很浓，所以克劳德才临时把他放在城外，让希瓦驱散周围的魔物。  
　　“他是我的救命恩人！”她露出微笑，靠近过去，向少年伸手，“来，能站起来吗？”  
　　那个人神色僵了一下，他似乎对这样的友好表示极不习惯。普里西拉也不恼，她索性在旁边坐下了。  
　　“不要太担心，”女孩努力摆出大姐姐的姿态，“他应该很快就会回来啦。”  
　　“朱农昨天半夜突然死了几个人，不知道谁干的。而且他们以前都是军官，在当地的帮派里算有点名望。大家剑拔弩张的，不想卷进去的人都想尽办法地回避。克劳德大概是不想让你有危——”  
　　她停住了。  
　　天空中的云被风吹拂，暂时遮住了太阳，在地面投下浅淡的阴影。光照减弱的一瞬，少年的绿瞳里流过荧光。  
　　“魔晄眼……”  
　　对方不着痕迹地避开了她的目光，银发垂落下来，刚好遮到侧脸。  
　　  
　　“你能带我去找他么？”他用无波澜的声音问道。  
　　  
　　普里西拉静静地注视了他几秒。  
　　这么小的孩子怎么会接受特种兵实验？神罗难道还贼心不死吗？克劳德究竟是怎么找到他的？她意识到自己正徘徊在某个巨大秘密的边缘，并且不想贸然地踩下去。  
　　  
　　“好。”少女说。  
　　

  
　　  
　　太容易了。 　　

　　萨菲罗斯懒散地瞟了眼前面正在带路的孩子。他原本是没有足够的力量去摄取记忆的，但普里西拉对他没有一点戒备。这个愚蠢的小姑娘一听说自己和克劳德有关，就毫不犹豫地交付了信任，仿佛一本摊开的书。接下来只要稍微施压再加以引导，她就会自动朝自己想要的目标前进。

　　救命之恩、祝福、崇拜，还有爱慕。

　　死神躲在美丽的假面后，审视着它们，将梦境里短暂的不愉快尽数抛在脑后。

　　——把这份纯真的光明在你面前彻底粉碎的话，你又会露出什么样的表情呢，克劳德？


	6. 白桦林

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 朱农炸了

◆◇

　　话分两头。

 

　　朱农港昨晚上的几个人都死得蹊跷。

　　老爷子从接到消息后就再没说过话，端着他那个不知道用了多少年的烟斗啪嗒啪嗒地吸。夏露亚·露依把头从阳台探出去，觉得新鲜空气是那么难能可贵。

　　这一次她只是来拜访母亲的旧友，并没有WRO的公职在身。老实说，朱农的突发事件她一点都不想扯上关系。橙发女子调整了下镜片，眺望屋外。远处有零星的枪响，平日热闹的临海长街现在空无一人，阳光直射在惨白的水泥路面，也烧灼着暗处那些惊惧又仇怨的眼睛。

    这世道。她冷漠地想。

　　机车引擎的吼声兀地将思绪打断。女子警惕地转头，看着黑衣骑士的身影渐近。

　　斯特莱夫。

　　当然了，那个斯特莱夫。夏露亚眯起单瞳，麻烦人物一个接一个。他是独自一人，这不符合希灵传来的汇报——“带着一个受伤的思念体脱逃”。

　　呸，神罗。女子在心底唾了一口。干了缺德事被发现还一副冠冕堂皇的样子。什么时候他们才能学会不再抓小孩子做实验？或许五百年以后吧。

　　她并不关心“思念体”是不是和萨菲罗斯相关。反正就算萨菲罗斯也是神罗搞出来的，夏露亚如是想，那个破公司才是原罪。

　　

　　女子以前并没亲眼见过克劳德，尽管对他颇有耳闻。她感到奇怪：一个看上去就做派嚣张的家伙如何是让自己的风评保持低调的？光那辆重型摩托就够令人印象深刻了，更别说钉子头发型，还有组合大剑。三个月前她在WRO查阅过他和萨菲罗斯战斗的原始资料，非人——这是唯一的结论。尽管在与神罗漫长的斗争岁月里，女子失去了左眼、左臂和一部分内脏，但她仍然不觉得自己会变成“那样”。

　　天使才能在空中肆无忌惮地厮杀，人类只能藏在废墟里，她想，只能苟活。

　　

　　摩托减速走了一阵，停在他们楼下。应该是来找老爷子的。夏露亚挑眉，直起身回去敲了敲里屋的门：“来客人了。”

　　没有回应。女子又叫了一遍。

　　“让那家伙上来。”老爷子咳嗽着。夏露亚事不关己地耸肩，坐下来点燃了一支烟。楼下是没人管的，然而烟抽过了半支，她却迟迟没听见有人上楼的动静。

　　“啧！”夏露亚烦把火摁灭在烟灰缸里，白大褂的外套随手抛到椅背上。就你们特种兵破事儿多。女子边腹诽着，边站起身朝楼下走去。

　　

　　斯特莱夫居然翻进了吧台。

    ……是在发愣吗？夏露亚盯着这位不请自来的访客。

    黑衣并没能真正压暗他的色彩，青年的五官相比照片多了几分微微回敛的英气。女子想到了“长庚”——纵然没有启明那般耀目，但即便是最深的黑暗里，它也不曾衰微。暮星的光辉是浸润在红霞与雾霭中的。

    她确信他属于姑娘们会喜欢的类型。但除此之外，还有一些无法忽视的“其他成分”。

    其他成分，诸如回忆带给人的感觉，档案无法记录，但不会离开。它们悄无声息，如影随形，在周身沉积出一种微妙的、只有同类能够辨识的场。

　　穿过天使的外壳她看到一张干净却郁郁寡欢的脸……一个迷失了的年轻人，就像许多来到初次来到此处的士兵一样，背负着伤痕——他们的一部分灵魂永远地徘徊在那段时日里，这让他们哀悼、逃避、诅咒，也渴望着战场。

　　宛如归乡。

 

　　金发青年呆呆盯着照片墙上的其中一个点发怔。察觉到夏露亚的靠近后，他从恍惚中回过神来，无措地低下头，挪远了一些，步幅很小。

　　“感兴趣？”女子没有在意对面的窘迫，她抬手指向最顶上的一排：“都是别人拿过来的。最上面的时间最早，来自五台……‘萤火虫’、李·恩菲尔德。”

　　“下面就多了，各种训练的照片……早期‘鱼鹰’，老出故障，引擎还是螺旋桨的；定向越野赛；还有这个，你应该有印象——”

　　“八九式。”青年条件反射般的回答。

　　“八九式步兵铳。”夏露亚点头，换了个抱着双臂的姿势，“它配发后不久我就离开神罗了，所以对我而言那是个噩梦。”

　　“……”对方脸色暗了暗，似乎是被唤起了什么不好的回忆。夏露亚没有多问，走到一旁去给自己倒水。

　　“不管怎样，”她自言自语，“对另一些人而言那是珍贵的回忆吧。”

　　

 

　　“我……”斯特莱夫从喉咙里挤出一个音，他似乎在努力集中精力。青年又深深看了一眼原先盯着的方向，接着坚定地转开了。他埋头从吧台绕出来。夏露亚敏锐地注意到这个人的气场变化：从转开视线的那一瞬，他开始变得冷淡而锋利，像夜幕渐沉。

     像一件无形的铠甲在周身凝聚。

　　

　　“我需要船。”士兵说。他生硬地改变了话题。

　　夏露亚挑起一边眉毛，顿了顿才开口：“很着急？”

　　“嗯。”

　　所以这次神罗没完全撒谎，女子暗自考量着。你到底准备做什么，英雄先生？

　　“那你不太走运。”接话的是老爷子，他居然也一瘸一拐地下了楼。

　　

　　“管船的家伙死了。”

　　

　　

　　◆◇

　　“我们最好不从那个大门进去，哨兵很麻烦。”普里西拉驾轻就熟地开路，女孩扒开树枝，清出一块可以通过的空间。萨菲罗斯注意到前面有处落差两米多的陡坡，他攀住镶在树根间的岩块，尽量缓冲下落给腿部带来的冲击。脚上的伤都还没完全愈合，一旦用力就会绵绵地痛，虽然这并不影响行动，但他还是希望这段山路尽快结束。

　　

　　“神罗的军队还在运作？”少年难得主动提问。

　　女孩摇摇头：“早就没啦。”

　　身后的人安静了片刻，发出一声冷笑。

　　“现在是帮派掌握着枪支。昨天出了事，所以没那么好糊弄……”普里西拉嘟囔着，突然觉得那音调有点熟悉。紧接着她想起来了，谈论当年事情的大人们，有时候也会这么笑。她并不理解，只知道他们笑的是一个死去的巨人。笑的是那巨人百万吨钢铁遗骸上开出的罂粟，以及罂粟制造出的，过于易碎的梦。

　　

　　树木变得越来越稀疏，视野逐渐地开阔起来。少女走着，突然扭过头来，嬉皮笑脸的样子。

　　“……？”银发的孩子抬起眼。和同行者充满跳跃生机的状态相比，他的冷漠格格不入。

　　“花园要到了哦。”

　　“花园？”

　　萨菲罗斯觉得自己的耐心快消磨殆尽了。不过这次他并不需要再把又短又傻的对话继续下去，因为眼前的景象已经给出答案：

　　在这个无人在意、无人知晓的角落，在这个所有东西都卑微挣扎然后死掉才正常的角落。

　　居然有花。

　　大片的风信子。蓝色的，浅绿的，簇拥着几根断裂了却依旧高耸的白色石柱。明亮的色彩涌进眼中，像一首猝不及防飘进窗里的歌。

　　“穿过这里再走一段隧道，就能进城，”普里西拉已经雀跃着跑出去老远，“怎么样？棒吧！”

　　

　　怎么样？当然是很美了。

　　善良、纯净、热烈。

　　满眼都是，那样令人憎恨的……生命。

　　

　　

　　◆◇

　　“……怎么了？”

　　夏露亚理着白大褂的领子，发现斯特莱夫的眼神有点怪异。生死线上摸爬滚打的十年锻就了她对敌意的敏感，尽管那十分微弱，但金发士兵并不是善于隐藏情绪的类型。

　　“……”

　　“夏露亚，克劳德。”老人出言提醒。

　　“来了。”女子最后检查了一遍左轮，将武器别在腰间。三人从店里出来。正午的阳光把路面照得灼眼，当年为阅兵式刷出的黄白线已经磨损得几乎分辨不出，钢制栈桥上的旗帜也无人护养，在雨水和暴晒下严重褪色，被风扯碎不成形状。斯特莱夫无言地走在最后，脚步声很轻，轻到人根本听不出他正背着一把大剑。

　　沉默就这么持续了好几分钟。

　　

　　“你似乎有话要说，英雄先生？”

　　“我叫克劳德。”

　　夏露亚回头玩味地扫了他一眼，青年十分顽固地瞪了回去。他最终主动开了头：“你说你离开神罗了。”

　　“是的。”

　　“你不是研究人员么。”

　　女子停住脚步，双手叉腰。她有点不能理解这个人的思维了。“就算我原先只是个小护士，也一样会拿起枪战斗啊。”

　　“……为什么？”

　　“为什么？”夏露亚重复了一遍他的问题。“因为他们夺走了我最亲爱的人。”她回答得很平静，伤口已经过去了那么多年，仿佛不会疼了。

　　——我的妹妹，我唯一的家人。我最最亲爱的谢尔克。

　　“曾经我觉得只要我还剩一口气，就会和那个公司死磕到底。可惜神罗先倒台了，所以现在……算了，没什么。”

　　“抱歉。”士兵垂下眼睛。认真过头的语气。

　　“干嘛要道歉？”女子耸耸肩，“你又不欠我什么。”

　　

　　“神罗的研究员没给过我什么好印象，不像是会——”

　　不像是会为了夺回珍视之人，流尽了血都不放弃的家伙。

　　他只见过为活体实验牺牲自己孩子的，承受不了罪孽躲起来不闻不问的，以及明知道错误还忍不住觊觎力量的。

　　

　　“人各有各的执念。”女子摇头，接着突然反应过来，“啊，所以你是讨厌我的外套？”

　　“……”

　　比回答“是”更直接的，应该就是现在他不情愿转开目光的反应了。夏露亚哑然失笑。

　　根本就像小孩子一样。固执、拘谨、容易钻进牛角尖里，她想。他手握的那份强大，也保护了自己性格里的纯粹吧。

　　不过这并非坏事。倒不如说，从那双眼里窥见的、与所谓“完美”相去甚远的“真”，让人感到安心。

　　这样的人来成为拯救世界的勇者，也许不是什么意外的事。

　　

　　

　　◆◇

　　没人妨碍他们。或者说，没人敢——谁都不想被天知道多沉的大铁块砸在脸上。还是开刃的铁块。夏露亚对这群人的欺软怕硬嗤之以鼻，她开始怀念WRO了，起码那里的人都在踏实做事，踏实地相信一切终究会变好。

　　朱农港唯一能动的船还是当年路法斯用过的那艘。它高大得不正常的塔吊和棱角分明的船体，让人怀疑这是不是神罗以前某型登陆舰的改装成果。可是即便它靠民用化逃避了拆解的命运，现在锈迹斑斑的模样，还是令人唏嘘。

　　

　　克劳德的眉头又皱起来了，他觉得这太招摇：“朱农不是有袖珍潜艇吗？”

　　“我更喜欢潜艇。”前研究员发出附议。

　　“年轻人动动嘴皮，比什么都轻松。”领头的老兵骂骂咧咧。

　　虽然没有挑明，焦虑的气氛依然在三人间蔓延。他们不约而同地停下了脚步。

　　不对劲。

　　即便运输因为管理者的突然死亡而陷入短暂瘫痪，这里也不应该是这般光景——连半个人影都看不到、一片死寂的船坞。

　　寂静得仿佛一座巨大的坟墓。

　　

　　“这地方待不得。”夏露亚突然说了句，声音比以往阴沉许多。他们的手全部按在各自的武器上。咸腥的海风从出口涌进来，克劳德眯起眼睛逆着光望去，目光对上一个黑洞洞的镜头。

　　镜头边闪烁的小红点，传达出它还在被使用的信息。

　　遭了。士兵心一沉。

　　

　　还没来得及发出警告，金属扭曲的闷响，已经从船内部传来。

　　一次精心安排的殉爆。

　　火舌最先从右舷喷薄而出，按着预定好的破坏路线高歌猛进，将整个钢结构瞬间撕成两半。

　　

　　全体化屏障——几乎是爆炸发生的同一时刻，克劳德的颂唱就开始了。这是他能做出的最快反应。物理减伤的生效时间刚好卡在点上，成吨的金属碎块随后便如暴雨般倾泻而下。士兵抽出阔刃，一道加速咒语紧接着落到周身。

　　“先找掩体！”青年吼道，头也没回。轰鸣声盖过了同伴的叫喊，士兵迎着铁雨上前，组合剑挥舞带起连续攻击的风刃，斩向烟尘、船只残骸以及其他一切砸过来的东西。

　　

　　他们上方，整片穹顶正在坠落。

　　

　　

　　◆◇

　　商店吧台空空如也，等待着它未归的主人。吊灯在港口爆炸余波的影响下来回摇晃，墙上的那些老照片，也跟着一并发起抖来。其中有张兀地歪斜了，里面的字迹张牙舞爪，却依旧清晰：

　　“塞巴斯蒂安 艾赛 坎塞尔 扎克斯”

　　四个快乐的年轻人，穿着作训服浑身是泥，在回不去的曾经里笑着闹着，听不到虎鸫啼鸣。

　　

　　朱农城郊。两个孩子站在花园里，枪口像眼睛，从远处静静凝视着他们。

　　

　　战争开始了。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这章（包括上一章）都写得比较散，因为都是构思得比较早的、比较零碎的镜头
> 
> *夏露亚是DC里的角色。她所在的商店是本传里朱农的建筑物上到三楼（我记得是）真的能看到的一家店，店里卖的东西很少，店主以前是SOLDIER. 
> 
> 老照片里特种兵们的名字都来自CC。除了坎塞尔没给出消息外，其余三人已经全部牺牲，他们都是游戏背景里真实存在的人物。
> 
> FF wiki里说地底军团使用的武器外形设计类似二战时期，因此我写到了李恩菲尔德和二战的坦克。克劳德在CC的立绘里使用的枪械类似日本89式突击步枪。DC开头CG陨石坠落时神罗使用的垂直起降的运输机设计类似美军“鱼鹰”，但螺旋桨换成了矢量喷口（？？）。
> 
> 剩下的全是我杜撰。
> 
> *这章叫白桦林完全是因为那张照片↓
> 
> 天空依然阴霾依然有鸽子在飞翔 谁来证明那些没有墓碑的爱情和生命


End file.
